Pocky The Matchmaker
by InsigniaOfFairyTail
Summary: Pocky. Those stick biscuits coated with cream, the thing that makes new couples in Fairy Tail. Cana and Lisanna have an idea of making a pocky eating competition. You know, eat the pocky from both sides with your partner and without you know it, will end up kissing each other. NaLu, GrayZa, GaLe, LyVia and RoWen. Oneshot. Please R&R! Epic Juvia and Lyon moment. Summary Sucks. :P


**Valentine's Day : Pocky The Matchmaker**

**Yo, Minna! Ogenki Desuka? I made this story because it's Valentine. Don't worry, I will update "Summer Holiday For Fairy Tail" Soon. Just because today is valentine, I'm published this oneshot. Sorry for mistakes and bad grammar if there's any. Hope you like this story!**

**One More thing. InsigniaOfFairyTail Doesn't own Fairy Tail. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

"Minna-san, look at what I bought!" Natsu rush into the guild, bringing two box of snack in his hands.

"What's that? Food? Looks tasty, I want to try it!" Said Gray, trying to snatch the box from Natsu.

"Gray, what's that? Lemme see!" Said Lucy, who is sitting in front of Gray. "Ah! Pocky! I love these! Can I have some, Natsu?" She said, holding the strawberry pocky box. "Sure, no problem." Natsu replied.

"Pocky? What's that?" Gray asked, looking at the other chocolate pocky box that Natsu is holding.

"It's some kind of biscuit stick coated with cream, either chocolate of strawberry." Erza replied.

"Eeeeehhhh….. Sounds tasty!" Wendy came into the scene.

Cana and Lisanna heard the word 'pocky' and something bright inside their brains popped. Cana looked at Lisanna. Lisanna looked at Cana. They Grinned.

"Say, Lisanna, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Cana smiled, amused by this.

"Oh sure! We need some valentine spirit! Hello, this IS VALENTINE!" Lisanna replied.

"Then let's snatch the pocky before they eat them!" Cana ran to the table where team Natsu gathered, and snatched the two box from them. "Uh-uh. You can't eat this easily." She grinned.

"We have a pocky game! Want to play? The winner will get something!" Lisanna walked to their direction. "Oi! Lisanna! I didn't say that!" Cana whispered. "Ssshhtt! They aren't going to play if there is no prize! How about some cash?" Cana scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." "So, Cana and I agreed that the winner will get some cash! So, who wants to play?"

"Ah! Sounds like fun! So, how do we play?" Natsu asked. Yeah, the idiot who doesn't even think about it first.

"Partner up first. Lucy, you go with Natsu. Erza with Gray, Wendy with Romeo, Nee-san with Freed, Nii-chan with Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy, Happy with Charle, and—"

"Juvia with Lyon-sama!" Juvia came out from nowhere with Lyon behind her. Lyon is visiting Fairy Tail. To be precise, visiting Juvia, since today is Valentine's day.

"Okay, let's start! Everyone, please sit in front of your partner!" Said Cana while giving the Pockies.

* * *

~Lucy and Natsu~

"Okay, here you go. You two go first." Said Cana while giving the pocky stick. "Eeehh? Why?" Lucy shrieked. "Shut up. The rules are simple. Natsu bite the the pocky, while you bite the other side. The first one to pull off is the loser. Got it?" Cana left the table where they sat together. They start biting. Natsu bit the pocky so fast. Lucy blushed. She freaked out inside and before she know it, Natsu's lips is already crushed on hers. Natsu pulled off. He also blushed at this. Everyone laughed at them. It's rare to see this Natsu blush. "Sorry Lucy, but Natsu is the winner." Cana chuckled.

* * *

~Gray and Erza~

"Nah, you two are the second." Cana gave the pocky stick to Gray and Erza. "Ready, set. Go!" They bit the pocky, little by little. The two of them blushed, they don't want to end kissing each other. But deeply inside, they want to. Busy thinking of that, they lips have already met. Gray took this opportunity to slid inside Erza's mouth. They pulled off because the lack of oxygen. "Oh My GOSH! French Kiss! Man, you took this game too serious!" Cana laughed. "So.. Maybe it's a tie? You two can get the prize." Cana left them and walked to Romeo and Wendy's direction.

Meanwhile, Lisanna already made her sister kissed Freed. Sadly, Evergreen pulled out when Elfman had bit the pocky half way. Gajeel and Levy haven't take turns, Juvia and Lyon also haven't take turns. Lisanna made her way to Happy and Charle.

* * *

~Romeo and Wendy~

Wendy bit the pocky slowly… slowly.. but Romeo is as reckless as Natsu. Same cases like Lucy, before Wendy knows… Romeo's lips had already met with hers. Seconds after that Wendy pulled off. "Aha! You pulled off first! Sorry Wendy, Romeo won! Ahahahah.. You two are so cute!" Cana laughed her ass off. She make her way to Juvia and Lyon. She walked past Happy and Charle table. From the situation, she knew that Charle pulled away first.

* * *

~Gajeel and Levy~

Lisanna walked to Gajeel and Levy's table. They are chatting. She wanted to surprise them. She sneaked behind Levy. "Hey!" She shouted. Levy shrieked. Gajeel just laughed at her shriek. "What was that, Lisanna-chan! You scared me…!" Levy calmed down. "It's your turn." Lisanna gave the pocky stick to Levy and Gajeel. They started to bite the pocky. Levy blushed everytime she bit one bite. Gajeel also bit the pocky slowly, and his lips met hers. Levy pulled off after a while. "You pulled off first, I win. Geehee." Gajeel pulled out his sexy grin to his lips. Levy blushed.

"Oy! Stop it! You guys already kissed for about a minute! Damn this lovey-dovey couple…." Cana scratched her head. Everybody turned their head to see that Juvia and Lyon haven't done their kiss yet. Cana shook their shoulders. "Alright. You two get the highest cash prize. So can we finish this competition now?" "Yes, please. Juvia wants to have a date with Lyon-sama after this!" Juvia put her hands beside her cheek.

"I will announce the winners! These winners will get cash prize from us. They are : Natsu, Erza, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel, Elfman, Mirajane, Freed, and the damn lovey-dovey couple." Cana announced the winners.

"Wait! Why you didn't called my name?" Happy raised his hand. Or more precisely, paw.

"You will get some fish. What's the matter?" Cana replied lazily.

"Fish! Yaaay! Charle, let's eat together!" Happy's eyes swelled up with tears.

"I don't like fish. Eat for yourself." Charle replied coldly.

* * *

The winners got the prize. And then the guild become quiet again. Some are going dating, some are going home, some stayed at the guild. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy are in Lucy's House. Lucy is drinking some juice, Gray is lazing off the sofa, Natsu and Happy are eating.

"Ne, Lucy.. Do You want to have half of my cash prize?" Natsu said.

"Eh? Really?" Lucy was surprised. "Yeah, for you rent bill.." Natsu replied while eating. He pulled out some money from his pocket, the cash prize that Cana gave to him. He give the money to Lucy. "I'm going to the toilet.." Natsu walked away from the table, heading to the toilet. Lucy stared the money that he gave her and she realize that there was a note on the top of the pile of those money. Lucy opened the note and she gasps, blushed at the same time.

"Hmm, Lucy? Anything wrong?" Erza asked. "Uh.. Nothing.." Lucy replied. Suddenly Gray snatched the note from her hands. "There must be something if you gasped." Said Gray. "Yeah, there must be something." Happy copied Gray words. Gray and Happy read the note, and their eyes widened.

The note says, _'I Love You'. _Just three simple words, written on a piece of paper.

Gray chuckled and gave the note back to Lucy. "What is it? What does it says?" Erza was anxious to know the note. And she thinks she sort of knew what is written on the note. "I Love You, he wrote." Gray replied. "HE Liiiiiikees YOU" Said Happy. "Ah.. So Lucy, will you be his girlfriend?" Erza laughed. "Don't ask me. Seems like you two already know the answer. I will ask back. What about you two? It's obvious that Gray loves you." Lucy replied back. "O-Oy! Don't say that in front of her!" Gray blushed. Lucy laughed. She could saw it from long time ago. The way Gray looked at Erza. The way always concern about Erza. When Gray told Erza to slow down the car in the Eisenvalt Mission. When Gray prevent Lyon from cutting Erza's arm.

"Gray." Erza called his name. Gray turned his head, only to be kissed by the Titania on the lips. The kiss didn't last long, Natsu the troublemaker came back from the toilet. "Ngeh? What did I miss?" He said. He saw Gray and Erza pulled off, Lucy blushed, and Happy flew around them. "Lucy, you read the note I gave you and gave it to them? And then Erza kissed Gray? What The Hell!" Natsu bang his head to the wall. "Calm down Natsu, it's a good news to spread to the guild!" Said Happy. "Shut Up!" Natsu chased Happy around the room.

And That is How Pocky The Matchmaker made new couples in the guild.

* * *

**That's it! Finally it's done! So, how do you think? Thank you for reading! Please Review! And Once Again, Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
